Until the Very End
by tia.carr
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter meet for the first time, Lily doesn't quite like James however James thinks Lily is lovely. It might be disastrous but this is the marauders era in their first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enjoy!


Lily Evans heard knocking at her door, she immediately opened her eyes and jumped out of bed, nearly knocking over the bookshelf that sat beside her bed.

"Lily dear….it's time for you to go to…...school soon." Her mother called hesitantly.

"I'm coming out mother, just wait!"

Lily was divided between dread of severing her relationship with her sister, and her mother, and the excitement of meeting more people like her. Lily knew Severus had told her many times that Hogwarts would be better for her than any normal school her parents could send her to. Lily knew this was true but her older sister Petunia was still trying to keep her 'normal'.

The witch scrambled to find the clothes she had placed out the morning before, and make sure everything was in her trunk, that she had packed four days before leaving.

Running down the steep steps towards the kitchen she bumped into Petunia. While Lily was apologizing, Petunia grabbed her wrist.

"Lily, you know that if you go to this school, you will be dead to me. I will not voluntarily speak or even be in the presence of such a freak as you. I will put up with you purely out of familial obligations, you know how mother has reacted to the quarrels we have had about this in the past." She hissed.

Lily nodded knowing that if she said anything, she would most likely regret it later on.

"So this is it. Lily, I hope you're happy with yourself. Ruining mother's life, and mine as well! You know that I will be ridiculed to the day I die if anyone figures out that you're different. So don't you dare let anyone know." Petunia spat glaring daggers at Lily.

The next moment, Lily found herself being ushered out the door, by her father, and driven to King's cross Evans family had been to the station many a time, but for Lily this was different. Going to Hogwarts made her special and she wondered if anyone saw the difference like she felt it pulsing through her. She had gotten directions on how to get to platform 9 ¾, because her family was a muggle family, it had been included in her acceptance letter with the supplies list.

"OK sweetheart, your sister wasn't able to see you off to school with us, but we know she sends her love! Write to us every day! By…..Er…..owl." The witch's mother said, hugging her youngest tightly.

Lily embraced her parents for a long time taking in all the details in their faces, trying, hoping she wouldn't cry. But she did, so she had to turn away and get on the train as fast as she could, before she had a meltdown in front of all the other kids.

Lily got into a compartment and started to relax. She took a deep breath and looked out the window searching for her parents.

_They had probably left when I turned away_. Lily thought and sadly sat back down. She then remembered that she had promised to meet Severus before getting on, but thought better of it seeing as the train was almost full. _I hope he finds me fast enough. Maybe I should look around the train for him. _She thought. Lily nodded, and left her things behind, going to find Severus.

Lily bumped into many children bustling along through the inside trying to either find their friends or an open spot to sit down. Most of the children wore long black wizards robes like the ones she had gotten in Diagon Alley, with her books, wand, and other essentials. Others, like Lily, hadn't put them on, and were most likely from non-wizarding folk as well. Lily felt more at ease seeing how many of the young wizards and witches were like her, and did not have magical parents.

Suddenly, Lily found herself on the floor. She looked up, dazed, and saw none other than Severus Snape the boy she was looking for.

"Lily! I am very sorry! Are you ok?" He asked, helping her up off the ground.

Lily shook her head, "I'm fine Severus! Just a little surprised that's all. But I'm glad I found you!" She replied rubbing the back of her head, which did sting a little.

"I was looking for you on the platform. I didn't see you so I came inside hoping you were here." Severus explained.

Lily sighed. "I'm sorry Severus, I really am. I forgot to wait, But I saved us a compartment!" Lily replied optimistically.

The two of them headed towards the back of the train where the compartment Lily had first sat in was. When they reached the compartment, it was no longer empty, but had two boys laughing quite loudly inside of it.

"Excuse me, but I had saved this compartment for me and my friends Severus here, so if you don't mind, I would very much appreciate if you gave it back." Lily said quite confidently.

Lily looked at Severus, who took the liberty of repeating what she had said but louder.

One of the two boys looked up and replied "But the train is already moving, we can't leave. It's against the rules to leave your compartment after the train starts up."

Even though Lily knew this was a lie, she let them stay. The two boys moved onto one bench while Lily and Severus sat down on the other.

"So what year are you in?" The other boy asked her "I'm in my first year."

"I am as well. So is Severus." She replied.

"I'm James. James Potter." The boy said, putting emphasis on Potter like it was an important name.

"Pleasure, I'm Lily." Not bothering to say her last name.

"This is Sirius, he's my best mate." James said pointing his finger at the long haired boy next to him. "I suppose you both want to be in Gryffindor? It is the best house after all."

That's when Severus spoke up. "Slytherin is the best house. If you think Gryffindor is, than you are just a show off. Especially if you get chosen to be in that rotten house. Slytherin is where the best wizards go, and is by far the best house." He recited like he had been practicing that speech all morning.

James and Sirius both shook their heads in unison. "Definitely mixed it up there, I heard Dumbledore was in Gryffindor. That just shows that even better than the best wizards are put in Gryffindor." Argued Sirius.

"Yeah well you both are very dumb, Dumbledore may be a great man, and wizard, but every other great wizard was in Slytherin, as well as I!" Severus cried.

James just laughed at him. "Boy you sure are snivelly. What did you say your name was? Severus? Sirius, I think we've found made our first nickname and we're not even there yet! Snivellus!" He sneered in Severus' direction.

Sirius laughed very loudly at that. "Nice one, James! I agree, that from now on, Severus is Snivellus!"

"That's enough! You are very rude by insulting my best friend you know that? Slytherin sounds like a wonderful house, can't you just except that? And Snivellus? Really?" Lily cried standing up to emphasize the point.

For the rest of the ride no one said anything in that compartment.


End file.
